1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waders and jacket combination in which the waders and jacket are attached to each other.
2. Description Of Related Art
Protective suits and combination garments are well-known, as shown in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 353,254, issued on Dec. 13, 1994, 358,928, issued on Jun. 6, 1995 to Timothy Slagle et al., and 369,454 issued on May 7, 1996 to Neil Olsen. U.S. Pat. No. 492,643, issued on Feb. 28, 1893 to O. Van Oostrum, U.S. Pat. No. 2,087,246, issued on Jul. 20, 1937 to J. M. Edwards, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,416, issued on Apr. 28, 1964 to Jack Mitchell et al. further exemplify the state of the art in these protective garments.
Additionally, waders are common in the related art, e.g. as seen in U.S. Design Pat. No. 285,140, issued on Aug. 19, 1986 to Jack Ellenberger, and taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,342, issued on Aug. 22, 1989 to Joh Nicholson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,860, issued on Apr. 3, 1990, to Robert Keller, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,096, issued on Jun. 11, 1991 to David Pacanowsky, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,718, issued on Jan. 21, 1992 to David Carman et al.
Coats having head coverings are shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 113,194, issued on Jan. 31, 1939 to Emma Story, and taught in U.S. Pat. No. 1,077,177, issued on Oct. 28, 1913 to Andrew Vagas et al.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is a waders and jacket combination in which the waders and jacket are attached to each other. Because the waders and the jacket are attached to each other, the elements cannot get in between the waders and the jacket, i.e. above the waders and below the jacket. Further, the combination will prevent the separation of the waders and the jacket and the inconvenience which may occur (i.e. by misplacing one) from their separation. The instant invention insures that the waders and the jacket are always together. The attachment will preferably be made by heat sealing the waders and the jacket together. However, it is noted that any manner which accomplishes the attachment of the waders and the jacket is contemplated by this invention.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a waders and jacket combination which will provide comfort for the wearer due to a unitary construction.
It is another object of the invention to provide a waders and jacket combination which is permanently attached so that the combination is stored as one piece.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.